one shot
by fenixfly2500
Summary: este es un one shot de hikari con amane


Hola que tal! Acá estamos con un one shot sugerido por una amiga. Es de stramberry panic este fic trata de una de las parejas que odio xDD hikari y amane este one shot trata de una escena cuando amane recobra la memoria y hace el amor con hikari esta parte vendrá en el noveno capítulo de mi fic vendrán unas partes de que va a pasar en el capítulo 9 de la historia asi que a leer xDDD

En residencia fresa…

Estaba yaya con hikari en su recamara ya tenían 2 días de a ver estado juntas y yaya le pregunta a hikari

Yaya: como fue aquella vez?

Hikari se sorprendió al ver escuchado lo que le había dicho yaya con dudas

Hikari: no te entendí. Yaya explícame lo que me ibas a decir

Yaya: como fue aquella vez en que tú y amane hicieron su primera vez el amor en aquel granero cuando ella recobro la memoria? Con tu canto

Hikari se sorprendió al oír eso de yaya

Hikari: yaya chan no puedo decírtelo

Yaya: por qué hikari? Una promesa de amor ja no me vengas con eso

Hikari: yaya lo quieres saber de verdad? No quiero que te enojes conmigo

Yaya: cuéntamelo hikari no me importa

Hikari: bueno te lo contare

Flash back…

Después de haberle cantado mi hermosa canción a amane ella recordó quien era así que me beso

Amane: hikari te amo como me pude olvidar de ti (abrasando a hikari y llorando)

Hikari: yo nunca te dejare de amar amane aunque nos separemos siempre estaré a tu lado mi amor

Y la empecé a besar le iba desabotonando su blusa e iba tocando cada parte de su cuerpo y ella me besaba más fuerte ese sentimiento que sentíamos era tan grande no solo era sexo era más que eso logre quitarle su blusa toque sus cálidos pechos y ella me quitaba mi blusa nos apasionábamos con esas caricias

Hikari: amane ahh ahah aahh sluak mmm te amo mi amane

Amane: yo te amo más hikari

Seguimos besándonos así que ella me quitaba mi falda y tocaba mi vagina. Estaba muy húmeda y ella me hacía pequeños masajes en mi vagina y yo también le hacía lo mismo le quite sus bragas y pude observar su vagina que era hermosa ella logro también quitarme mis bragas y me tocaba mi vagina se acurruco hacia mi vagina y empezó a lamerla suavemente esa sensación de excitación en mi cuerpo era tan cálida quería más. Así que le tocaba sus pechos les daba masajes y empecé a besarlos y a lamerlos sus pezones como que era un bebe pidiendo leche a su mama ella me observo y me hiso una sonrisa que me enamore y la bese como nunca mi lengua recorría su lengua y nos besábamos y nuestras lenguas se topaban siempre ella me empezó a besar mis pechos y yo me excitaba más. Me mordía mis pezones con una calidez y de forma tierna y yo gemía

Hikari: mmm ahh ah a haha aha aha mm más.. mm mm más te amo ahh haha ahha ama…ne mmm si ah a ah a a ha h aa ha ha ha a ah

Amane: ah a ha ha ha ha ha ha ha aohh si hikari aah a aha ha ah a a sluak sluak sluak

Seguimos haciendo el amor yo me acurruque a su vagina y la empecé a tocar suavemente y después a besar con pequeños besos y le metía mi lengua y recorría su vagina y me sentía bien ella solo gemía y seguía lamiendo ella era muy especial para mi me trataba con cariño se aferraba a mí me tocaba mis pechos después cambiamos de roles ella empezó a lamer mi vagina solo que esta vez me metía sus dedos me dolió un poco pero después me iba acostumbrándome sentía bien sus dedos recorrían mi cuerpo agarro un dedo de ella y me lo puso en la boca y yo reaccione y los empecé a metérmelos en la boca y era tan rico y siguió metiendo sus dedos en mi vagina con un poco más de fuerza

Hikari: aha a a aa ah ah a ahaha haa h ah ahm mm m m mm m ma aa a aha h ahha aha h a aha

Amane: aguanta hikaria ha a ha mm m m m mm si si si sisi i is isiss

Hicimos la posición 69 empezamos yo le metia mis dedos en su vagina e igual ella y empecé a besar su vagina y lamerla ya estaba bien excitada haci que lo hacía con mas intensidad y amane también

Hikari: aah aa a a ha h a ah ah ah ah aha

Amane: aha ha ha ha ah ah ahoh si oh si aha ha ha ha ha ah ah ah ah ah ah ha ha

Cambiamos de posición hoy hicimos la doble tijera y nuestras vaginas se topaban y hacían el ruido plac plac plac plac y nos movíamos rápidamente estábamos muy excitada y gritábamos

Hikari: ah ah ah ah ah ah ahplac plac plac plac

Amane: aha a haa ha ha haah a a ah ah ah a aha h ah plac plac plac plac plac

Y llegamos al clímax y nos vimos las caras y nos pusimos a reir y nos besábamos y nos dormimos juntas

Fin del flah back…

Yaya: …

Hikari: yaya chan lo siento

Yaya: le hiciste una promesa que nunca la ibas dejar de amar verdad?

Hikari: este.. Si pero eso no importa estamos en el futuro yo te amo (llorando)

Yaya: no hikari. Tú sigues amando a amane

Yaya salio de la habitación corriendo y hikari la seguía

Hikari: ESPERA YAYA CHAN!

Fin…

Bueno acá termina este one shot sugerencia por Karla. Si quieres saber que pasa en la historia espera el capítulo 9 de mi fic bye hasta la proxima


End file.
